


The old cliché

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The old cliché

_If anyone knows of any reason why these two..._  
And you burst in

You are beautiful and wild  
The attention in the room evacuates  
Every eyeball sucked to the doorway  
Every head turned to you  
My beloved

_She is mine  
She gave herself to me  
And now she is mine_

And I quietly agree  
 _Yes, Yours_  
My whisper past their open faces

And you come to me and you say  
 _Come with me to Africa  
(Yes, Africa)_  
Into my hair  
You pull my hair  
You possess me  
And I am truly yours

This will be my heaven  
My dream of you in the church of death  
The resting place of my soul  
The hope I never let go

In paradise there will be  
Bare feet, children, music and laughter  
The sky will always be summer  
And I will always be yours


End file.
